Bad Enough
by Faychimen
Summary: Jika Yoongi tidak suka diperlakukan dengan baik, maka Jimin akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Sesuai dengan keinginannya. / Chaptered / BTS FanFiction / MinYoon / Teacher! Jimin x Student! Yoongi / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy / Based on All Time Low's "Bad Enough for You"
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Enough, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Newbie, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL, NSFW, Rated M**

 **Teacher! Jimin / Student! Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Yoongi akan mengiyakan kemauan Jimin yang sebelumnya lebih terdengar seperti perintah, tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen berbunyi dan membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan kearah pintu depan apartemen.

"Jin-hyung?!"

Oh tidak, mereka berdua hampir saja melupakan kunjungan Seokjin malam ini.

.

Bagaimana bisa Jimin melupakan kunjungan Seokjin hari ini, ia tengah hanyut dalam emosi dan nafsunya.

Jimin menyadari bahwa ia sungguh telah hilang akal. Akal sehatnya berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada murid didiknya sendiri.

Bulir keringat membasari pelipis Jimin, dengan sigap ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Yoongi, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil tersebut diatas ranjang.

"A-apa yang?" Yoongi tak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin setelah ini. Kemungkinan terburuk selalu menghantam pikirannya. Bukannya menutupinya dengan pakaian, seonsaengnimnya justru membaringkannya diatas ranjang. Apa seonsaengnimnya tetap akan memperkosanya meski kakaknya mengunjunginya? Apa seonsaengnimnya benar benar gila?

"Kali ini jangan berontak. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya berbaring." Setelahnya Jimin menutupi tubuh telanjang Yoongi dengan balutan selimut, detik berikutnya sama sekali tak Yoongi perkirakan sebelumnya; Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi singkat kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruang kamar.

.

"Yoongi sakit?" Seokjin meghernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya." Ia kemudian menyeruput secangkir kopi yang disuguhkan oleh Jimin.

"Y-Ya, begitulah." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sama sekali, "Seharian ini ia pergi keluar bersama temannya, mungkin ia kelelahan."

Kaimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Seokjin membuat Jimin merinding.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus melihat keadaannya."

Betapa tersiksanya Yoongi kini berada dibawah balutan selimut, tanpa busana. Jangan lupakan cockring yang masih terpasang kuat di penisnya dan juga vibrator yang masih menyala dengan getaran maksimal, benar-benar mengganggu. Ia membutuhkan pelepasan karena getaran benda dingin dalam holenya, namun cockring sialan itu masih terpsang dengan manis, menutup jalan keluar dan ia merasa begitu tersiksa. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin meledak saja, tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan dan kesakitan dalam saat bersaman.

Segera setelah Jimin keluar dari ruang kamar, Yoongi mengeluarkan vibrator dari holenya dan melepas cockring yang terpasang di penisnya. Detik berikutnya ia segera melakukan pelepasan dan membuat selimut Jimin basah karema cairannya. "Benda sialan." Desis Yoongi kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tenggelam dalam balutan selimut.

Yoongi terus membayangkan bahwa Jimin dan kakaknya mungkin tengah berbincang, dan mungkin kakaknya menanyakan dirinya- Bagaimana jika kakaknya mengetahui bahwa tubuh adiknya dipermainkan oleh guru bimbingan konseling yang diberi kepercayaan penuh itu?

Pertanya demi pertanyaan seputar Jimin dan dirinya terus mendesaknya, tanpa mendapatakan satupun jawaban. Ketika akhirnya Yoongi berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan melupakan segalanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka.

Samar, namun Yoongi dapat mengetahui bawa sosok dibalik pintu tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jimin, bersama dengan Seokjin.

"Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi dapat merasakn kekhawatiran kakaknya. Terlebih ketika kakaknya berjalan mendekat dan mengelus surai Yoongi lembut. "Maaf aku baru datang selarut ini."

Yoongi berharap Seokjin segera pulang. Bukannya tidak merindukan Seokjin, justri ia ingin Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, namun ia takut jika Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, mungkin Seokjin akan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari adiknya- Dan kemungkinan lainnya seperti Seokjin menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh Yoongi, kemudian mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang telanjang bulat dengan cockring dan vibrator pada tubuhnya. Tidak, Yoongi tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

"Umhh." Yoongi hanya bergumam tak jelas, takut jika ia mengucapkan sepatah kata- Justru malah berujung desahan.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak menyentuh dahi Yoongi, "Kau panas."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Karena siapa ia menjadi begini?

"Selertinya kau kelelahan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku akan segera pulang, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Setelah ini segeralah pulang." Jelas Seokjin kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi, tepat seperti yang Jimin lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Sosok tinggi tersebut kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, melangkah menjauh.

Tidak, Yoongi sebenarnya tak ingin Seokjin pergi. Yoongi ingin Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Seokjin, ia ingin kembali kepada Seokjin. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa.

Seakan Seokjin membaca pikiran Yoongi, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan datang lagi. Kau masih punya waktu bersamaku Yoongi-ah, setelah kau sembuh nanti."

.

Setelah kunjungan larut malam Seokjin, Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan melihat yoongi yang sedang bergelung di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi dan bedehem pelan untuk memberitahu Yoongi agar dia mau melepas selimutnya.

"Yoongi-ah." Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi dan menarik pelan selimut yang masih menempel di tubuh Yoongi.

"K-kenapa?" Yoongi membuka selimut bagian atasnya dan menolehkan secara perlahan kepalanya ke arah Jimin dengan ketakutan.

Karena Jimin yang sebenarnya masih tersulut emosi karena Yoongi telah membohonginya, ditambah nafsu karena ia mengingat bahwa Yoongi sekarang masih tak mengenakan bajunya, dapat dilihat pundak mulus Yoongi yang terekpos sempurna karena bagian atas selimut yang ia kenakan sudah tak menutupinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Jimin menaiki kasurnya dan menindih Yoongi, terasa sangat jelas suhu ruangan yang mulai memanas karena Jimin yang masih terbakar hawa nafsu karena Yoongi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?" Yoongi menatap takut ke arah Jimin yang sekarang tangannya mulai menurunkan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Yoongi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna ia tau bahwa Jimin tak menerima penolakan sekecil apapun itu, Yoongi ingin sekali berontak namun ia takut Jimin akan melakukan perbuatan yang lebih kasar kepadanya.

Jimin mengelus surai halus yoongi dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan bibir yoongi.

"Diam dan nikmatilah ini semua Yoongi, akan ku pastikan kau akan menyukainya." Jimin berbisik di depan bibir yoongi sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin bergerak mulai melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak aktif menguasai bibir manis Yoongi hingga membuat Yoongi melenguh karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan melalui bibirnya.

"Angh.." Yoongi meringis saat Jimin menggigit bibirnya kelaparan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai melingkari leher Jimin, menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Merasa di beri lampu hijau, Jimin memasukan lidahnya ke mulut hangat nan manis Yoongi, mengabsen setiap isi yang ada pada mulut hangat murid kesayangannya itu. Tangannya bergerak membelai dada putih Yoongi, mencubit tonjolan berwarna pink yang sangat sensitif jika di sentuh membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang karena terangasang.

"Eummh.." Yoongi melenguh saat bibir Jimin terus mengulum dan menghisapnya bahkan sesekali ia menggigitnya, sungguh membuat Yoongi kewalahan karena tak bisa menyaimbangkan ciuman dari Jimin.

Setelah puas dengan bibir, Jimin mulai menurunkan ciuman ke dagu dan berakhir di leher Yoongi, ia melumatnya dengan gemas namun tanpa kekerasan sedikitpun seperti yang sebelumnya ia laukan, hingga akhirnya Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses untuk Jimin menyesap lehernya.

"Aahhh Jimhh.." Yoongi mendesah sambil tangannya mengacak rambut Jimin yang berkeringat. Dadanya naik turun karena gugup ditambah dengan sentuhan yang memabukan yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin membuat banyak kissmark di setiap inci leher halus Yoongi hingga leher yang asalnya putih mulus sekarang berubah menjadi merah keunguan.

Jimin memposisikan kepalanya di depan dada Yoongi atau lebih tepatnya nipple sebelah kanan, Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh permukaan nipple Yoongi hingga Yoongi di buat seakan melayang karenanya. Jimin mulai mengecupnya dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam lidahnya memainkan nipple Yoongi yang semakin menegang itu sedangkan tangannya memanjakan nipple Yoongi yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Akhhh jim pelan-pelanhh.." Yoongi sedikit berteriak karena Jimin yang dengan gemasnya menggigit nipple Yoongi hingga memerah.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat Jimin mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan menjilati area bawahnya mulai dari perut hingga juniornya yang semakin mengeras.

Jimin tersenyum puas karena melihat Yoongi yang sudah sangat megang, ia mengelus ujung junior Yoongi dengan jarinya membuat Yoongi menggelinjang di buatnya. Jimin memegang junior Yoongi dan mengarahkan mulutnya kedepan milik Yoongi, ia mulai memasukan junior Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap secara pelan dan mengulumnya.

"Aahh Jimmhh sshh.." Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin yang sudah berantakan itu, Yoongi di buat gila karena mulut Jimin yang memanjakan miliknya dengan sangat halus dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Jimin melebarkan paha Yoongi dengan mulutnya yang masih bergerak naik turun mengulum junior Yoongi. Ia meraba-raba manhole Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan gerakan yang lambat.

"Anghh Jiminhh..." Dua jari Jimin sudah berhasil masuk dalam manhole yoongi, tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang semakin gencar menghisap milik Yoongi.

"Aaahh ahhh Jimmhh wanna cum..." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya saat cairan kenikmatanya akan segera keluar.

Jimin terus menghisap dan terus menggerakan jarinya maju mundur hingga Yoongi benar-benar melepaskan cairan yang sedari tadi ia tahan, Jimin dengan senang hati menelannya namun sebagian ia tahan di mulut. Jimin melepaskan jarinya dari manhole Yoongi dan  
Jimin menaikan tubuhnya kembali, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi dan menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Yoongi, memberikan cairan kenikmatan Yoongi untuk mereka telan berdua. Ciuman panas kembali mereka nikmati hingga jimin sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memasuki Yoongi.

Jimin mengelus paha dalam Yoongi dengan gerakan lambat, ia menaikan kaki Yoongi dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang jimin. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri dengan sangat menuntut, tangan Yoongi mulai melingkari leher Jimin ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan setelahnya.

"Akhh Jimhhh..." Dengan perlahan dan penuh ke hati-hatian, Jimin memasukan juniornya ke dalam manhole Yoongi. Mendorong juniornya agar masuk sempurna hingga ia menyentuh prostat Yoongi.

Lumatan dan hisapan bibir yang saling beradu membuat suara yang khas terdengar hingga sudut ruangan, menyaksikan seberapa panas ciuman yang mereka lakukan dan sangat mereka nikmati itu.

Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, ia menggeram kenikmatan karena manhole Yoongi yang masih ketat dan nikmat walaupun sebelumnya jimin sudah memasukan sebuah vibrator pada manhole Yoongi.

"Ahh Jimmh..." Desahan tertahan mengalun dari mulut yoongi dan langsung di telan oleh Jimin karena bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai terfokus pada gerakan pinggulnya. Jimin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dengan erangan kenikmatan yang terus keluar dari bibir sexy Jimin.

"Ahh fashhterhhh Jimhh..." merasa rasa sakitnya sudah hilang dan telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan, Yoongi mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gerakan Jimin.

"Ahh ahhh yeahh jimhh disanah..." Junior Jimin berhasil menyentuh titik manis Yoongi hingga Yoongi menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Aahh Yoon lubanghh muh berkeduthh sshh..." Jimin mempercepat gerakannya sembari tangannya meremas bongkahan butt sexy milik yoongi.

"Ahh Jiminhhh lebih dalamhh.." gerakan mereka semakin liar hingga kasur yang mereka tempati berdecit mengikuti gerakan maju mundur pinggul Jimin.

"Yeahh babyhhh kau nikmathh uhhh-..." Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan yang ia dapatkan dari manhole Yoongi yang membuatnta serasa melayang ke udara.

"Anghhh ahh ahhh jimhhh wanna cumhhh-..." Mendengar itu jimin dengan segera meraih junior Yoongi dan mengurutnya dengan perlahan membuat Yoongi semakin menegang dibuatnya.

"Bersama babyhh.." Jimin terus mengeluar masukan juniornya yang sudah sangat licin karena precum yang beberapa kali keluar.

"Ahhh/Ougghh.." mereka keluar bersama namun di tempat yang berbeda, Jimin menekan juniornya dan terus menembakan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi lemas dan melepaskan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Jimin, Jimin pun juga sama lemasnya ia ambruk di samping Yoongi dan mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengannya, mengecup kening Yoongi dengan pelan hingga Yoongi mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya dan menjemput mimpinya.

"Saranghae Min Yoongi, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. A-Aku menyayangimu." Jimin berbisik pelan, kalimat yang bahkan Jimin sendiri tak menyangka ia ucapkan. Sementara Yoongi yang sudah terlelap, sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkanya di atas sebuah meja nakas, Jimin kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang kosong, tepat disebelah Yoongi. Menatap punggung Yoongi yang tertidur memunggunginya.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I wanna be good to you, but that's not your type**

 **So I'm gonna be bad for you..**

 **.. Tonight**

.

.

.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya pagi-pagi sekali, ketika sang mentari belum menampakkan wujudnya. Sedikit terkejut, ketika menyadari posisi tidurnya yang menyamping, dengan salah satu lengannya yang tertekuk. Bukan, bukan posisi tidurnya yang membuatnya terkejut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ia langsung mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang masih tertidur pulas, menghadap kearahnya, menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di dada bidang Jimin, dengan lengan Jimin sebagai bantalannya.

Jimin mungkin sudah gila, mengingat apa yang justru dilakukannya. Ia membelai rambut berantakan Yoongi dan menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Yoongi kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya.

Sepertinya Jimin masih mengantuk. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia merasa semakin mengantuk saat melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya erat seolah-olah Yoongi adalah guling yang terasa begitu empuk. Terlebih lagi aroma camomile dari tubuh Yoongi dapat Jimin rasakan, membuatnya kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

Kini giliran Yoongi yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak. Ia semakin merasa sesak, saat menyadari Jimin tengah memeluknya erat. Bahkan ketika ia meronta agar Jimin melepaskannya, Jimin justru malah memeluk Yoongi semakin erat, seolah tak ingin sosok mungil itu pergi dari dekapannya.

"Ungg― Seonsaengnim― Park Seonsaengnim!" Yoongi sedikit melengkingkan suaranya, berharap agar pria yang memeluknya itu terbangun secara ajaib.

Dan benar saja, Jimin langsung mengerang ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya― Oh, entahlah. Suara Yoongi terdengar seperi sebuah irama, di telinga Jimin. Tidak, Jimin belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Namun setidaknya, Jimin melonggarkan dekapannya, hingga akhirnya Yoongi bisa bergerak dengan leluasa sebelum akhirnya ia loncat dari ranjang tersebut dan memaksa Jimin untuk benar-benar membuka kelopak matanya.

"Seonsaengnim! Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur? Aku mau mandi, dimana ranselku? Aku lapar." Oceh Yoongi, mau tak mau membuat Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian menguap..

"Omo.. Sepertinya ranselmu tertinggal di mobilku." Jimin berujar kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Jadi.. ?"

Jimin sedikit mengucek matanya yang dirasa masih ingin terpejam, kemudian sedikit mengerang. "Untuk sekarang, pakai bajuku saja." Ujar Jimin, merasa malas untuk keluar menuju parkiran hanya untuk mengambil ransel Yoongi. Bersyukur bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi mereka bisa bersantai seharian.

"Tidak mau, bajumu kebesaran." Tolak Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah pakai baju saja sekalian." Jimin sedikit memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya, terdengar ketus.

Kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok Jimin yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Di sekolah, seorang Park Jimin bagaikan makhluk sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun pada dirinya― Baik dari penampilan bahkan hingga tutur kata yang lembut dan menawan. Yoongi tak pernah berpikir kalau Jimin juga bisa mengatakan kalimat omong kosong semacam itu― Hm. Jujur saja, Yoongi sedikit terusik.

"Ah.." Jimin memijat pelipisnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan pada murid didiknya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. "Maafkan aku, aku masih mengantuk. Aku akan segera mengambil ranselmu."

"Eh.. Tidak usah, seonsaengnim. Kurasa yang kau katakan tadi ada benarnya. Lebih baik aku memakai bajumu. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini." Timpal Yoongi, mencegah Jimin yang sudah mulai melangkah.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia menatap wajah Yoongi sejenak, sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seonsaengnim?"

Jimin melepas pandangannya dari Yoongi, kemudian beralih ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan hampil pukul sembilan pagi.

"Yoongi, kau bisa masak kan? Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa menggunakan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Aku akan pergi sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertahan, melepas baju tidurnya dan langsung menggantinya dengan pakaian santai, setelah itu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar― Dan Yoongi yakin setelah itu, Jimin melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Sementara Jimin berjalan menuju lift terdekat, ia meraih ponselnya kemudian menghubungi sahabatnya, Taehyung.

"Yo, Ji―"

"Tae, temui aku di tempat biasa, sekarang." Tanpa berbasa-basi, Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja, meninggalkan Taehyung di lain tempat yang tengah kebingungan.

.

.

.

Jimin mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah kafe yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Jimin― Dan terletak bersebrangan dengan rumah Taehyung. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jimin tiba di tempat tujuan dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sosok Taehyung yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di kafe tersebut.

Jimin memaparkan senyuman khasnya sebelum akhirnya tatapan penuh intimidasi Taehyung membuatnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ekhem, begini." Deham Jimin, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin membicarakan masalah muridmu."

.

"Wow, kau serius? Kau membawanya tinggal di apartemenmu?!"

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit?"

"Oh, ya― Aku hanya sulit membayangkannya, man. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, aku benar-benar tak bisa menebak pemikiranmu. Kau terlalu penuh dengan kejutan." Taehyung berujar, sembari menyeruput latte yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang membicarakan Yoongi saat ini, berhenti membicarakan diriku."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Jadi? Apa permasalahannya?"

Kini Jimin terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Taehyung. "Selama ini, murid bermasalah yang kutangani berasal dari faktor lingkungan ataupun latar belakang keluarga yang tidak harmonis, kau tahu? Mereka menimbulkan masalah dan memberontak karena sebuah alasan. Selalu seperti itu."

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Min Yoongi, dia sama sekali bukan pemberontak. Ia tumbuh di keluarga yang meyayanginya, walau harus disayangkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu―"

"Tunggu dulu, Jim. Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudmu, bukan pemberontak?" Taehyung memotong penjelasan Jimin yang belum selesai.

Jimin menghela nafas, sudah mengira Taehyung pasti kebingungan dengan penjelasannya. "― Makanya kau dengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai." Jimin dapat melihat raut wajah Taehyung nampak serius, kini.

"Jika murid-murid bermasalah yang pernah kutangani, membuat kekacauan semata-mata hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan, mendapat perhatian. Sedangkan Min Yoongi, ia tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah tanpa alasan. Apa kau pernah mendengar kasus Yoongi menghajar seseorang tanpa alasan? Tidak, kan? Yah, walaupun alasan terkecil apapun, seperti saat ia menghajar seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Memang, selama ini Yoongi selalu terlibat dalam perkelahian. Banyak pihak yang bermusuhan dengan Yoongi dan menaruh kebencian padanya. Mungkin karena sifat Yoongi yang apatis dan ketus, membuatnya jadi tidak disukai oleh orang-orang sekitar. Dan biasanya di setiap perkelahian itu, bukan Yoongi yang memulainya. Namun mereka, yang terlebih dahulu menyerang Yoongi, dan Yoongi dengan emosinya yang tinggi justru malah membuat mereka mendapat serangan balik.

Singkat kata, apa yang dilakukan Yoongi hanyalah pembelaan diri. Meskipun tergolong berlebihan.

"Berarti.. Yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah, sifat Yoongi, benar?" Tebak Taehyung yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan Jimin. Ya, pada dasarnya, memang sifat emosian Yoongi-lah yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Kau tahu, Tae. Sulit untuk mengubah sifat seseorang yang sudah menjadi kepribadiannya. Terlebih lagi, aku menyadari kalau itu adalah sifat alamiahnya. Mengingat kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh keluarganya, oleh kakaknya, namun Yoongi tetap saja seperti itu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Taehyung hanya memaparkan cengiran khasnya kemudan berdiri dan sedikit memukul permukaan meja, yang jujur saja, membuat Jimin sedikit kaget.

"A-apa?"

Taehyung semakin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengacungkan jempol kearah Jimin, "Semoga beruntung Jim, aku mengandalkanmu."

"Hah? Apa maksud―" Baru saja Jimin menyadari maksud Taehyung, namun terlambat. Taehyung sudah berlari menjauhi Jimin dan menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja.

"BRENGSEK KAU TAE SIALAN."

.

Benar-benar sial nasib Jimin belakangan ini. Setelah ditugaskan untuk menangani murid paling bermasalah di sekolah, kemudian tinggal bersama murid itu, setelah itu ia ditinggal kabur oleh sahabatnya setelah membicarakan permasalahan muridnya. Terlebih lagi, ia harus membayar seluruh pesanan yang dipesan Taehyung, namun belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jimin tiba di apartemennya, dengan memikul ransel milik Yoongi dan meninting sebuah kantung belanjaan. Kedatangan Jimin kemudian disambut oleh Yoongi, dengan penampilan Yoongi yang entah mengapa membuat Jimin merasa aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Yoongi, yang mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendek milik Jimin, membuat pemuda itu terlihat tenggelam karena berbalut pakaian yang kebesaran. Di saat yang bersamaan, Jimin mengakui bahwa Yoongi terlihat manis dimatanya. Jimin pasti sudah gila. Anggap saja begitu.

.

"Ini akhir pekan, kau tidak mau mengunjungi kakakmu?"

"Hm." Yoongi menyahut, "Merepotkan. Biarkan saja Jin-hyung yang mengunjungiku nanti. Lagipula tadi pagi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan?."

Sudah Jimin duga. Beginilah Yoongi, dengan segala ketidakpeduliannya.

.

.

.

Baik Jimin dan Yoongi disibukkan dengan kegiatan santai masing-masing di sepanjang hari Minggu, hingga akhirnya mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam bersama taburan bintang yang berserakan diseluruh penjuru langit.

Yoongi, sedari tadi berada di balkon, hanya menatap keindahan langit malam. Hanyut dalam lamunannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Jimin yang berkali-kali memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin mendatangi Yoongi yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Jimin beberapa langkah di sebelahnya, dan Jimin menyentuh pundak Yoongi dan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Yoongi, ayo makan malam―"

Dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat, "Huh. Seonsaengnim cerewet." Yoongi masih saja tidak bergeming dari tempat berdirinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa kali Yoongi memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan 'Seonsaengnim'? Hm. Jujur saja, Jimin sebenarnya tidak begitu terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, diluar lingkungan sekolah.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dalam-dalam, menatap manik sayu milik Yoongi. Jimin berpikir dalam hati, apakah maniknya memang selalu terlihat indah seperti ini?

Apa yang salah dengan Jimin? Belakangan ini ia mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di sekolah. Bahkan untuk sekarang ini, Jimin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Rambut bergelombangnya, mata sayunya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipisnya. Apakah.. Yoongi memang selalu terlihat indah seperti ini? Atau mungkin hanya perasaan Jimin saja, karena terbawa suasana oleh pemandangan langit malam yang tak kalah indahnya.

Sepertinya, tatapan Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit risih. "Apa?!"

"Saat berada di apartemenku, bisakah kau memanggilku hanya dengan namaku saja?" Seketika itu pula, Jimin berhenti menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan intensnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm? Begitukah tata krama yang diajarkan seorang pembimbing konseling pada muridnya?" Cibir Yoongi, membuat Jimin mau tak mau menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Lupakan saja. Terserah kau saja." Jimin mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian menyeret Yoongi ke meja makan.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau menyuruhku untuk memakan rumput?"

"Itu sayur, bukan rumput." Tegas Jimin, menyuruh Yoongi menghabiskan sup sayurnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yoongi.." Jimin menyendokkan sup sayur dihadapan Yoongi dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Yoongi.

"Itu bukan makanan manusia." Gumam Yoongi kemudian mmenjauhkan wajahnya dari sesendok sup sayur yang disodori oleh Jimin.

"Memangnya kau manusia?"

Apa yang dilakukan Jimin setelahnya sama sekali tak diperkirakan oleh Yoongi. Ketika Jimin justru menyendokkan sup sayur itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung meraih rahang Yoongi dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya.

Jimin menyalurkan sup sayur yang tadinya berada di mulutnya, hingga berpindah ke mulut Yoongi. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke gua mulut Yoongi, sekaligus mendorong sayur di mulut Yoongi, memaksa Yoongi agar mau tidak mau mencerna sayur dimulutnya, kemudian menelannya.

Jimin tak langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengulum bibir tipis Yoongi, menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya, kemudian mempertemukan kedua lidah mereka. Hingga Yoongi akhirnya meloloskan sebuah desahan, membuat Jimin kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya, memberi jeda bagi keduanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas mereka saling beradu, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau kau melawanku, aku akan memaksamu."

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang mengerikan, makan malam yang mengerikan, begitulah pikir Yoongi. Apalagi mengingat ciuman pertamanya yang sudah dicuri oleh sup sayur― Oleh Jimin, lebih tepatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin, duduk di bangku meja kerjanya, sempat memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Yoongi saat makan malam tadi― Membuatnya terus menyalahkan dirinya, apakah ia pantas disebut pembimbing konseling?

Baiklah, lupakan saja. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Yoongi mencerna seluruh sup sayurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajah Jimin berubah, seperti sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya, ia hanyut dalam lamunannya. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuyarkan lamunan Jimin begitu saja. Jimin yang kemudian menoleh kearah Yoongi, yang masih mengenakan baju kebesaran Jimin, kemudian menghernyitkan dahinya.

"A-apa, seonsaengnim?" Yoongi berucap, sedikit terbata-bata, masih mengingat perlakuan Jimin padanya sebelumnya.

"Aku membelikanmu dua pasang baju tidur, tadi siang. Kantung belanjaannya kuletakkan disamping ranselmu.

Baguslah, pikir Yoongi, setidaknya Yoongi tak harus memakai pakaian kebesaran Jimin lagi. Memakai pakaian Jimin benar-benar mengganggunya, sejujurnya. Membuatnya selalu merasakan aroma Jimin, seolah Jimin berada didekatnya.

.

Yoongi akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, dengan emosi yang meluap, saat melihat baju tidur yang dibelikan Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin membelikannya baju tidur berwarna merah jambu, dengan motif bunga-bunga. Baju tidur yang satunya lagi, berwarna biru muda dengan motif bebek.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa kau membelikanku baju tidur anak-anak?! Lagipula motifnya ini― Astaga―" Desis Yoongi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan, membuatnya menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Padahal menurutku, kau pasti akan cocok mengenakannya." Jimin menyeringai.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau memakainya!" Tolak Yoongi mentah-mentah, kemudian ia melemparkan baju tidur itu tepat mengenai wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi.." Jimin menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan suara berat dan sedikit dilambatkan. Yoongi dapat merasakan atmosfir yang berubah begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau kau melawanku, aku akan memaksamu." Tegas Jimin yang kemudian meraih baju tidur yang tersangkut di wajahnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakainya dengan sukarela, maka aku akan memakaikannya padamu― Dengan paksa."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar, melangkah mundur ketika Jimin melangkah mendekat kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya merampas baju tidur yang berada di tangan Jimin. "Baiklah, baiklah! Biarkan aku memakainya sendiri!"

Segera setelah Yoongi memakai baju tidur bermotif tersebut, Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai yang terukir di wajah Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin kini tengah menikmati penampilan Yoongi yang berbalut pakaian termanis, yang pernah Jimin lihat. Terlebih lagi, Jimin memiliki kepuasan tersendiri karena ialah yang membelikan pakaian itu pada Yoongi dan membuatnya memakainya begitu saja.

Tapi serius, Jimin bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya saat menatap penampilan Yoongi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Yoongi sudah terlelap disamping Jimin. Sementara Jimin, masih terjaga dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Yoongi dan membelai lembut rambut pemuda itu.

Jimin sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi siang, tentang Yoongi. Perlakuan baik tak akan berlaku pada Yoongi, mengingat perlakuan baik Seokjin terhadap Yoongi. Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa sifat mudah emosi Yoongi sudah menjadi sifat alaminya, seperti yang sebelumnya dibicarakannya pada Taehyung.

Lalu bagaimana? Jika Yoongi memang tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan baik, maka Jimin akan melakukannya dengan buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi siang, tentang Yoongi. Perlakuan baik tak akan berlaku pada Yoongi, mengingat perlakuan baik Seokjin terhadap Yoongi. Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa sifat mudah emosi Yoongi sudah menjadi sifat alaminya, seperti yang sebelumnya dibicarakannya pada Taehyung.

Lalu bagaimana? Jika Yoongi memang tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan baik, maka Jimin akan melakukannya dengan buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll misbehave if it turns you on**

 **No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong**

 **I'll tell you lies if you don't like the truth**

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum mentari menampakkan wujudnya. Ya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jimin untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali, terutama pada hari kerjanya. Sedangkan Yoongi, masih terlelap tanpa penjagaan.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah terjaga sepenuhnya, ia meraih kacamatanya, keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur, untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Yoongi. Setelah itu, ia masuk lagi ke kamar dan mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

Hanya menghela nafas, setelah itu Jimin melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Berharap setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi sudah terbangun.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya mengenakan bathrobe. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gusar, saat mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang masih terlelap.

"Yoongi.." Jimin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yoongi, yang hanya disahuti oleh erangan Yoongi yang masih belum tersadar.

"Min Yoongi.." Jimin sedikit meninggikan suaranya kemudian.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jimin berusaha membangunkan Yoongi, namun yang dibangunkan tak kunjung bangun juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin yang kini telah kehilangan kesabarannya mengambil tindakan diluar akal sehatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi dan― Kelanjutannya sudah bisa ditebak.

Namun ketika kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Jimin menghentikan gerakannya. Kini ia menyadari tindakannya. "Argh." Jimin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Yoongi, bangunlah.."

Jimin merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Yoongi seperti ini. Jimin hanya ingin terus seperti ini, hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Namun ternyata Yoongi merasa terganggu dengan hembusan nafas Jimin yang dirasakan di lehernya. Lebih tepatnya, terasa geli. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan erangan yang hampir terdengar seperti desahan. Membuat bagian paling Selatan milik Jimin sengengah terbangun.

"Yoongi, kumohon.." Bisikan Jimin kini benar-benar mengganggu Yoongi. Ia mengerang seperti sebelumnya dan sedikit menggeliat.

"Yoongi.." Katakan saja kalau Jimin kini telah hilang akal. Tanpa berfikir terlebih dulu, ia menghisap perpotongan leher Yoongi dan membuat bercak kemerahan yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Yoongi.

"Mnn.. Jim.. Jangan.."

Apa? Apa Jimin tak salah dengar? Barusan Yoongi menyebut namanya?

Tidak, ini salah. Ini semua salah. Jimin tak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini, terutama pada muridnya. Jimin akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengguncang tubuh Yoongi lagi, sesekali mencubit pipi Yoongi.

Cubitan Jimin berhasil ternyata, Yoongi segera membuka kelopak matanya ketika Jimin menarik pipinya. "Aduduh."

"Bangun kau, bocah."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tidak menyenangkan, menurut Yoongi. Permulaan harinya diawali dengan pertengkaran ringannya dengan Jimin, ketika Yoongi memarahi Jimin karena membangunkannya begitu pagi. Ya, waktu masih menunjukkan jam 5 pagi. Yoongi bersikeras bahwa biasanya ia bangun jam 6, dan Yoongi merasa Jimin telah mengganggu tidurnya. Terlebih lagi, noda kemerahan yang ia temukan di perpotongan lehernya, membuatnya meluapkan emosinya kepada Jimin.

Namun argumen Yoongi ternyata hanya memancing amarah Jimin. Ledakan amarah Yoongi kemudian meredam karena harus mendengar ocehan dan ceramah dari Jimin. Walaupun berakhir dengan Yoongi yang mengabaikan Jimin, dan justru malah Jimin yang meminta maaf, karena sudah membentak Yoongi dan menyerangnya saat Yoongi tak terjaga.

.

Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi di bangku meja makan. Yoongi telah menghabiskan sarapannya, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Namun mereka saling terdiam― Yoongi yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, sementara Jimin hanya menatapnya. Sedari tadi, Jimin sudah berusaha mencairkan suasana dan membuka perbincangan, namun hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas Yoongi, atau bahkan diabaikannya.

.

Jimin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dibalas dengan Yoongi yang sedikit terkejut karena pergerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing, tak apa kan?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia melirik waktu di ponselnya, ia hampir saja lupa kalau ini hari Senin.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu disini, kecuali wali kelasmu." Deham Jimin, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menatapnya. "Kau― Bersiap-siaplah untuk sekolah. Aku meletakkan uang yang dititipkan oleh kakakmu di laci meja nakas di kamarku. Aku berangkat duluan."

Jimin kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sementara Yoongi yang masih memakai baju tidur hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Sesaat sebelum Jimin membuka kenop pintu, ia kembali bersuara. "Ah ya.. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Jimin sudah menduganya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Yoongi mendengarkannya. ".. Jangan menyebabkan kekacauan ketika kau tidak bersamaku. Jangan menghajar siapapun. Oke? Dan.." Perjanjian yang disebut Jimin lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Jimin kemudian menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi yang ternyata sedari tadi sedang menatapnya juga. Namun ketika Jimin menoleh kearahnya, Yoongi terburu-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum.

".. Jangan sampai terlambat."

.

.

.

Jimin tiba di tempat kerjanya pagi-pagi sekali. Banyak data yang akan diurusnya, dan juga beberapa hal yang ingin ia diskusikan dengan kepala sekolah. Ia ingin pihak sekolah setidaknya mentolelir kepribadian Yoongi. Benar-benar pagi yang menyibukkan, bagi Jimin.

Sementara Yoongi, di apartemen Jimin― Baru saja akan menyegarkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah dengan gelisah. Seharusnya sudah saatnya gerang sekolah ditutup, namun Taehyung melapor kepada Jimin bahwa Yoongi belum tiba di kelas sama sekali. Membuat Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoongi di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sial. Kemana bocah itu?!" Baru saja Jimin bergumam tidak jelas dan mengumpat Yoongi, akhirnya Yoongi menampakkan dirinya di hadapannya. Baru saja Jimin hendak memarahinya, namun niatnya langsung lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah Yoongi.. Dengan sedikit darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Yoongi, apa yang.." Jimin segera meraih tubuh Yoongi dan langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Yoongi. "Kita bicarakan di klinik, setelah ini."

.

Jimin segera membawa Yoongi ke klinik sekolah, tak lupa memberi pesan kepada Taehyung. Jimin sempat berbincang-bincang dengan penjaga klinik yang setelah itu mengobati luka di bibir Yoongi, kemudian meninggalkan pembimbing konseling dan muridnya berdua di ruangan tersebut.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya ia sengaja meminta waktu kepada penjaga klinik untuk meninggalkan berdua.

Semula Yoongi hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara. "..Seonsaengnim tahu seseorang yang kuhajar hingga masuk rumah sakit, sebelum aku diskors?"

"Namjoon?" Jimin tahu, hanya sekedar tahu. Namun ia tidak pernah menemuinya secara langsung. Namjoon dulunya satu sekolah dengan Yoongi saat masih menduduki bangku menengah bawah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sebelumnya, namun sepertinya Namjoon menaruh dendam pada Yoongi.

".. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat sedang menuju sekolah.. Tiba-tiba saja aku diserang olehnya. Beruntung Kim-seonsaengnim melewati jalan yang sama denganku, ia langsung menyeretku ke klinik sekolah."

Jimin masih mentap Yoongi, kini dengan tatapan yang lebih serius. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak untukmengelus pipi Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tadi, aku berpapasan lagi dengannya. Dan kau tahu kelanjutannya."

Jimin menghela nafas, baru saja a ingin menanyakan apakah Yoongi berkelahi lagi atau tidak, namun Yoongi terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menghajarnya."

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya, Yoongi pasti akan mengatakan 'Seharusnya aku menghajarnya', kalimat seperti itulah.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang untuk tidak menyebabkan kekacauan saat tidak bersama seseorang itu." Ujar Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

Astaga. Jimin tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jimin sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Yoongi benar-benar mematuhi perintahnya. Terlebih lagi, Yoongi hanya terlalu manis jika bersikap seperti ini, serius.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menemani Yoongi di klinik, Jimin kembali ke kantornya untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya ia memerintahkan Yoongi untuk tetap berada di klinik hingga pekerjaan Jimin selesai. Setelah itu, mereka akan pulang bersama.

Dan disinilah Jimin berada sekarang, di ruang kerjanya― Berharap pekerjaannya segera selesai.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak dapat menemukan kepala sekolah dimanapun. Maka niatannya untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal tentang Yoongi, diurungkannya. Selain itu, ia sempat menanyakan tentang keadaan Yoongi kepada satu persatu teman sekelas Yoongi. Hampir seluruh teman sekelas Yoongi menjauhi Yoongi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat kontak secara langsung dengannya. Kecuali Hoseok, teman terdekat Yoongi. Sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi, Hoseok memiliki pribadi yang periang dan ramah. Ia sudah mengenal Yoongi sejak lama, dan tentu saja ia sudah memaklumi sifat Yoongi yang mudah emosi.

Jimin menghabiskan setengah harinya di sekolah dengan segala urusan pekerjaannya dan juga berdiskusi dengan Taehyung. Setelah itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju klinik sekolah.

.

Jimin menghela nafas berat saat tidak mendapatkan sosok Yoongi di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Memang tak seharusnya Jimin berharap Yoongi akan mematuhinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat ini Yoongi pasti sudah berada di apartemennya, begitulah pikir Jimin.

Namun tidak, bahkan ketika Jimin tiba di apartemennya, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan Yoongi dimanapun.

"Sial― Kemana anak itu?!"

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Jimin mengendarai mobilnya, mengelilingi kota, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang dikiranya mungkin dikunjungi Yoongi. Ia sempat kembali lagi ke sekolah dan bertanya kepada penjaga klinik dan siapapun yang dikenalnya, namun tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi, begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang menyempatkan diri untuk membantu Jimin mencari murid didiknya.

Jimin sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Yoongi― Jimin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Yoongi dari Seokjin, yang sebelumnya ia hubungi terlebih dahulu. Semula ia ingin menyampaikan pada Seokjin bahwa Yoongi luput dari pengawasannya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, saat pemilik suara disebrang telepon terdengar begitu khawatir. Jimin tak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Seokjin padanya, ataupun membuat Seokjin begitu khawatir.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan petang hari. Dan Jimin belum menemukan dimana Yoongi berada. Dengan segala keputus-asaan, Jimin akhirnya melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Min. Walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin apakah Seokjin sudah pulang dari kantornya atau belum.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain melibatkan Seokjin, pikirnya.

Namun apa yang didapatkan Jimin saat tiba didepan kediaman Min, benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang terduduk didepan pintu rumah dengan memeluk lutut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan kakinya, seperti sedang tertidur.

"Yoongi?!" Jimin sedikit menunduk dan menyentuh pundak Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menoleh kearah sumber suaranya. Perasaan Jimin kini tercampur aduk. Perasaan khawatir dan gelisah kini tergantikan oleh perasaan lega.. Dan juga emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Emosi Jimin meluap saat menatap wajah Yoongi yang babak belur, dengan memar dan lebam dimana-mana. Bahkan matanya terlihat bengkak. Hanya perasaan Jimin saja, atau.. Mungkinkah Yoongi menangis?

Melihat keadaan Yoongi yang seperti ini, Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi tidak berniat untuk kembali ke apartemen Jimin dan pulang ke rumahnya, menunggu Seokjin pulang.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tahu." Jimin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya pada Yoongi.

".. Pulang? Maksudmu pulang kemana? Ini rumahku."

Namun tidak, jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin kemudian bertindak tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jimin menarik salah satu lengan Yoongi yang tadinya memeluk lututnya sendiri, dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Yoongi berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya, namun genggaman terlalu kuat. Ia bahkan sempat meringis karena kesakitan.

Jimin memberhentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Kalau kau tidak ingin tanganmu putus, sebaiknya kau ikuti aku. Dan jangan membantah." Sedetik kemudian, Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya, diikuti dengan Yoongi yang mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Jimin dan masuk kedalam mobil terlebih dulu.

.

Sejak berada di mobil, Jimin tidak mengeluaran sepatah katapun. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Yoongi yakin, saat ini Jimin pasti sedang marah besar padanya, maka ia tidak ingin memancing Jimin dan membuatnya meledak. Sedikit merasa bersalah, sebenarnya. Tapi yang ingin Yoongi lakukan saat ini, hanyalah melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Bahkan setibanya di apartemen, keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jimin hanya menyuruh Yoongi mandi, dan setelah Yoongi menurutinya, Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk tetap memakai sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggulnya, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Karena setelahnya, Jimin mengobati beberapa lebam di wajah Yoongi, dan juga beberapa luka di tubuhnya dengan menggunakan peralatan P3K seadanya.

Baru saja Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega, mengira bahwa Jimin sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, tiba-tiba saja Jimin mencengkram rahang Yoongi. Meskipun cengkramannya tidak terlalu kuat, namun Jimin sendiri pun tahu bahwa wajah Yoongi penuh dengan memar. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Yoongi meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit?" Jimin dengan seluruh ketidakwarasannya, justru malah mencengkram rahang mungil Yoongi semakin kuat, membuat Yoongi hampir menjerit.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya? Bukankah kau begitu menyukai wajahmu yang babak belur begini, hm?"

Tidak, ini bukan Jimin yang Yoongi kenal di sekolah. Benar-benar bukan Jimin yang dikenalnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." Sedetik kemudian, Jimin segera menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi dan meraupnya dengan ganas.

Yoongi merasakan sakit sekaligus sesak tercampur aduk dengan kenikmatan― Walaupun Yoongi benci untuk mengakuinya. Namun ia tetap memilih untuk memberontak, berusaha mendorong Jimin agar menjauh darinya dan memukul dada bidang Jimin, walaupun pemberontakannya tak berarti apa-apa bagi Jimin.

Yoongi sedikit melenguh saat Jimin menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Yoongi, yang kemudian Yoongi membalas menggigit bibir Jimin dengan kuat, membuat Jimin akhirnya melepas tautan kedua bibirnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi yang sebelum itu rahangnya ia cengkram.

"Brengsek." Jimin menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di gigit oleh Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi yang terhempas di pinggir ranjang, semakin bergerak mundur, berusaha menjauhi Jimin.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan? Kalau kau melawanku, aku akan memaksamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi sedikit melenguh saat Jimin menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Yoongi, yang kemudian Yoongi membalas menggigit bibir Jimin dengan kuat, membuat Jimin akhirnya melepas tautan kedua bibirnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi yang sebelum itu rahangnya ia cengkram.

"Brengsek." Jimin menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di gigit oleh Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi yang terhempas di pinggir ranjang, semakin bergerak mundur, berusaha menjauhi Jimin.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan? Kalau kau melawanku, aku akan memaksamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't wanna be bad.**

 **.**

 **I just wanna be bad enough for you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin terdengar bagai sebuah mantra bagi Yoongi, membuatnya bahkan tak bisa berkutik, tubuhnya serasa mematung. Keringat dingin terus mengucur, sementara ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku.

Gerakan Yoongi semakin terbatas ketika Jimin mendesak tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan sebuah tindihan dan kedua lengan Jimin yang bertumpu di kiri dan kanan tubuh Yoongi, menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menimpa tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi dapat merasaan hembusan nafas Jimin yang begitu menyerbu di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, Jimin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

.

Yoongi semakin tak berkutik ketika kemudian Jimin menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi, sehelai handuk tipis yang kemudian Jimin gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Yoongi dengan kencang, hingga bahkan Yoongi tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar memberontak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak, jika kau tidak ingin tanganmu terluka. Hm." Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, mengecup pelan tangan Yoongi, kemudian dilanjutkannya dengan menjilat tangan Yoongi dengan gerakan lidah yang sensual.

"Brengsekhh kau―"

Jimin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi kemudian membungkam bibir tipis Yoongi yang mengumpati Jimin dengan sebuah ciuman sensual yang dipaksakan oleh Jimin. Yoongi menutup rapat bibirnya sementara Jimin terus melancarkan serangan jilatan dan gigitan di bibir Yoongi, hingga akhirnya Yoongi mengerang dan membuka mulutnya― Memberi akses masuk bagi lidah Jimin untuk menelusuri gua mulut Yoongi yang semakin membuka mulutnya lebar, karena didesak oleh lidah Jimin dengan ganasnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya Jimin melepaskan ciuman penuh nafsunya, kemudian menatap wajah Yoongi yang tengah berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Salah satu tangan Jimin kemudian membelai pipi Yoongi yang masih terlihat memar, namun belaian lembut itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman kuat di rahang Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi lagi?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang lembut, meski tatapan matanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, dan cengkraman di rahang Yoongi yang tak dilepaskannya. Membuat Yoongi merintih kesakitan, dan tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartemenku? Kenapa kau malah kembali ke rumah kakakmu?" Jimin terus melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Yoongi, tanpa memberikan waktu baginya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Yoongi, saat ini kau milikku. Kau hanya boleh berada di sisiku. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku, bahkan kakakmu sekalipun."

Jujur saja, kalimat Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku akan melindungimu Yoongi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tidakkah kau merasa aman bersamaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Maafkan aku, seonsaengnim. Kumohon, hentikan.." Yoongi bergumam dengan sesunggukan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa sesak.

Jimin kemudian melepaskan cengkraman rahang Yoongi, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma camomile yang khas dari tubuh Yoongi. ".. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di luar lingkungan sekolah?"

"Ng― Aaahh!" Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi mendesah kuat saat jemari Jimin menjepit nipplenya dan merasakan bagaimana jemarinya memilin nipplenya dengan lembut― Kemudian beralih menjadi kasar secara tiba-tiba.

Apa yang dilakukan Jimin disaat bersamaan membuat Yoongi terus melancarkan desahannya, ketika Jimin menjilati perpotongan lehernya yang terdapat bercak kemerahan yang dibuat Jimin tadi pagi. Lidahnya terus mengecap leher Yoongi, dan menjelajahi tubuhnya hingga dada Yoongi. Kini Jimin membuat bercak yang sama di dada Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi, terus mengerang dan berusaha melakukan pemberontakan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Lagi-lagi air mata menetes dari sudut mata Yoongi, ketika tangan Jimin yang lainnya menyentuh bagian paling Selatan milik Yoongi. Yoongi memilih untuk pasrah terhadap segala perlakuan Jimin. Karena memberontak sudah tidak ada artinya. Ia bahkan merasa terlalu lemas untuk melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

Jimin terus memilin nipple Yoongi dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya, sementara ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil nipple yang satunya lagi. Tangannya yang lain masih bermain dengan twinball milik Yoongi, sesekali mengurut kejantanan Yoongi yang setengah menegang.

Yoongi hanya meronta dan mengelancarkan desahan ketika kemudian Jimin memaksa masuk jemarinya kedalam mulut Yoongi. Mau tak mau, Yoongipun menjilati jemari Jimin dan mengulumnya― Hingga Jimin merasa jemarinya sudah cukup basah, ia menarik keluar jemarinya yang berbalut saliva Yoongi, tanpa aba-aba mendorong masuk secara paksa jemarinya kedalam manhole milik Yoongi yang berhasil membuat sosok mungil itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Seonsa― Jiminhh.. Nnn― Ahh!" Jimin terus memasukkan jemarinya dan menggerakkannya dengan leluasa didalam lubang hangat milik Yoongi, sementara ia mengecup ringan bibir Yoongi, kemudian pipinya, menjelajahi wajah Yoongi, menjalar hingga rahang, leher, dada, dan menyecap seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Setelah dirasanya cukup melebarkan manhole Yoongi, Jimin segera menarik keluar jemarinya dan kembali mencumbu Yoongi.

"A-aahh― Aku inginhhh― Janganhhh!" Yoongi terus meracau saat merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berada di puncaknya. Yoongi merasakan nyeri yang teramat ketika Yoongi menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan keluar cairannya. Ia begitu yakin bahwa Jimin tengah menutup kejantanannya dengan menggunakan tangannya sehingga cairan Yoongi tertahan dan tidak bisa keluar. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Jimin memaparkan seringainya yang tak pernah ia lihat di sekolah sebelumnya. Jimin begitu berbeda. Yoongi hanya merasa bahwa Jimin begitu.. Mengerikan.

Yoongi merasa begitu tersiksa dengan kondisinya yang seperti saat ini. Terlebih ia harus berhadapan dengan sosok Jimin yang tak dikenalnya. Jimin yang terlihat begitu ganas dan penuh gairah.

Jimin berusaha melepaskan celana kainnya dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Dengan kesulitan, namun akhirnya ia berhasil menanggalkan seluruh penghalang yang menempel pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut saat mendapati bagian Selatan milik Jimin yang terlihat sudah mengeras. Segera setelahnya, Jimin melepas tangannya yang menghalangi jalan keluar cairan milik Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengenai kemeja Jimin.

Yoongi terus menggeliat ketika Jimin menyentuh kejantanannya dan melumuri kejantanannya sendiri dengan cairan yang disemburkan Yoongi sebelumnya, sesekali mengurutnya dengan gerakan sensual. Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin mendorong masuk secara paksa kejantanannya kedalam manhole Yoongi, dan berhasil membuat Yoongi menjerit kesakitan, sembari meremas kuat seprai kasur yang sudah berantakan karena pergerakan Yoongi yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk memberontak.

Jimin kemudian mengambil alih bibir Yoongi yang tak hentinya menjerit dan mengumpatinya dan langsung memagut bibir tipis Yoongi penuh nafsu. Beberapa saat kemudian melepas pagutannya, dan menyentuh bibir Yoongi yang agak membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Bibirmu terlalu indah untuk mengumpatiku seperti itu, Yoongi."

Sedetik kemudian, Jimin kembali melahap bibir Yoongi penuh nafsu. Sementara Yoongi menyadari bahwa rasa sakit yang sebelumnya ia terima kini mereda karena teralihkan oleh kenikmatan bibir Jimin, yang kemudian Yoongi berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jimin. Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dengan kelaparan, menjilatinya dan mendorong bibir Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Sementara kejantanannya kini terjepit oleh lubang Yoongi yang begitu ketat dan hangat. Dengan penuh gairah, Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Yoongi mendesah kuat dan membuka lebar mulutnya― Memberi akses leluasa bagi Jimin untuk menjelajahi gua mulut Yoongi. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Yoongi kemudian melilit dan bermain dengan lidah Yoongi. Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo semakin cepat. Membuat kedua belah pihak mengerang penuh nikmat.

Disaat bersamaan, Yoongi merasakan kepedihan dan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ahhh.. Jimhh― Nhhaah.." Rasanya Yoongi ingin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin, namun ia tidak bisa. Mengingat kondisi kedua tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Hnn.. Yoongih.. Kau milikku.." Jimin berujar diselingi dengan kecupan yang kembali didaratkannya di bibir Yoongi, tanpa menghentikan hentakan pinggulnya dan kejantanannya yang menginginkan untuk memasuki lubang Yoongi lebih dalam.

Jimin dapat merasakan manhole Yoongi yang berkedut dan mengetat, menandakan bahwa Yoongi sudah berada dalam klimaksnya yang siap menyemburkan cairannya kapan saja. Sementara Jimin, menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, membuat Yoongi menjerit dan terus melancarkan desahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi menyemburkan cairan putih nan kental yang membasahi bagian atas Jimin.

".. Yoongih.. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan hal ini padamu." Sesaat seetelah Jimin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, membuat keduanya mengerang penuh nikmat.

Sebelum Jimin menarik keluar kejantanannya yang tertancap didalam tubuh Yoongi, ia mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak. Setelahnya, keduanya berbaring terkulai lemas. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya sudah memejamkan mata. Baik Jimin dan Yoongi terlalu lelah karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Jimin bahkan lupa untuk melepaskan ikatan handuk Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang sudah terlelap tanpa menghiraukan tangannya yang masih terikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelum Jimin menarik keluar kejantanannya yang tertancap didalam tubuh Yoongi, ia mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak. Setelahnya, keduanya berbaring terkulai lemas. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya sudah memejamkan mata. Baik Jimin dan Yoongi terlalu lelah karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Jimin bahkan lupa untuk melepaskan ikatan handuk Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang sudah terlelap tanpa menghiraukan tangannya yang masih terikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause you like me better**

 **When I play the jerk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun keesokan paginya karena merasakan sesuatu yang panas menempel pada dada bidangnya. Terkejut karena sesuatu itu adalah dahi Yoongi yang menempel padanya― Yoongi demam.

.

Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Jimin hampir melupakan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada murid didiknya ini, ia bahkan lupa melepaskan ikatan handuk di pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Salahkan tubuh Yoongi yang ia anggap begitu menggoda, karena ia bahkan melakukan perbuatan semacam itu diluar kendali― Emosi bercampur aduk dengan kekhawatiran dan juga keinginan untuk menguasai Yoongi.

Terkutuklah Jimin yang saat ini merasakan kepuasan dibalik penyesalannya.

.

Jimin meringis kala membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang menyisakan bekas kemerahan. Tak hanya di pergelangan tangannya, namun juga hampir sekujur tubuh Yoongi dipenuhi dengan noda bercak kemerahan yang Jimin ciptakan. Katakan saja kalau Jimin sudah gila, karena Jimin justru menyeringai saat menatap 'hasil karya'nya.

Yoongi membuka kelopak mata sayunya setelah Jimin membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangannnya. Namun setelah mendapatkan sosok Jimin di hadapannya, Yoongi malah membalikkan badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi bantal.

"Y-Yoongi.." Tak ada jawaban.

"Yoongi, kau demam." Kali ini Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yoongi.. Aku minta maaf soal semalam.." Minta maaf saja tidak akan cukup, Jimin juga mengetahui hal itu. ".. Mungkin aku harus mengambil cuti hari ini untuk merawatmu?"

Yoongi langsung menarik wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan Jimin, "Tidak. S-sebaiknya kau lupakan saja kejadian semalam. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri." Jelas Yoongi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menolak untuk berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jimin dalam satu hari penuh.

Setelah hampir berseteru dengan Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin mengalah untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah, sementara Yoongi tetap beristirahat di apartemennya. Setelah membiarkan Yoongi mandi, Jimin kembali mengobati beberapa memar di tubuh dan wajah Yoongi, membuatkan bubur untuk Yoongi, setelahnya Jimin berangkat ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasa.

.

'Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Yoongi memang menjaga jarak denganku?' Pertanyaan itu terus menggema dalam pikiran Jimin, namun ia kemudian mengambil keimpulan bahwa Yoongi hanya terkejut dengan perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya semalam.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi?

Ia merasa bahwa ia bak-baik saja, seperti biasanya. Namun setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian semalam, entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya memanas― Entahlah.

Dan entah mengapa, kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, sekalipun ia tak ingin mengingatnya, 'Aku akan membuatmu menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang kau rasakan.'― Argh, apa-apaan itu?

"Yoongi, sadarlah Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha agar segala pemikiran kotornya hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen lebih cepat dari biasanya, sebelumnya ia sempat diinterogasi oleh Taehyung yang juga mengkhawatirkan Yoongi ketika Yoongi menghilang tempo hari― Tentu saja yang Jimin katakan bahwa Yoongi 'baik-baik saja, sebelum akhirnya terkena demam karena kelelahan'. Hanya Jimin dan Yoongi-lah yang mengerti apa makna dari penjelasannya.

"Yoongi-ah?" Kalimat pertama yang Jimin keluarkan ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan menemukan sosok Yoongi yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah― Tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Jimin.

"Y-Yo." Jawab Yoongi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi.

Jimin melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

"Hmm. Aku tak tahu kau masih suka menonton kartun."

Tak ada jawaban. Yoongi menaikkan kakinya dan menekuk kedua lututnya, kemudian meenenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya.

"Yoongi-ah, kau sudah baikan?"

"Hm."

Kenapa malah jadi canggung begini? Jimin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Yoongi, bahkan ia ingin menatap wajah Yoongi saja tidak bisa― Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Yoongi memang tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya?

Dengan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menatap wajah Yoongi dari bawah, membuat Yoongi yang kaget tanpa sadar justru malah menendang wajah Jimin.

"Y-yak! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja―" Akhirnya, Yoongi menunjukkan wajahnya yang― Memerah?

Reflek tangan Jimin bergerak meraih dagu Yoongi, namun kemudian Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin agar menjauh darinya― Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yoongi, apa kau.." Jimin beranjak untuk berdiri, ".. Takut kepadaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

Apa-apaan dengan Yoongi? Kenapa ia malah bersikap manis begini? Begitulah, batin Jimin kala mendapati tanggapan Yoongi yang dirasa begitu menggemaskan.

".. Kau tidak takut kepadaku setelah apa yang terjadi semalam? Lalu, apa itu berarti kau menyukai perbuatanku semalam?" Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian kedua tangannya mencengkram sandaran sofa tempat Yoongi bersandar, membuat sosok mungil tersebut tak bisa mengelak kemanapun.

"Bukan begitu! A-aku hanya―" Bahkan belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah menyerbu bibirnya dan membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hanya ingin tahu reaksi Yoongi, apakah ia akan mengelak atau― Hanya diam dan menerimanya?

Semula Jimin ingin segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah mengetahui reaksi Yoongi yang ternyata tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Namun ternyata bibir Yoongi terlalu menggoda dan terasa sangat berat untuk melepaskan tautan bibirnya begitu saja. Jimin mengambil langkah diluar kendali, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Yoongi yang setelahnya membuka bibirnya dengan sukarela, membiarkan lidah Jimin menelusuri gua mulut Yoongi.

Sementara tangannya bergerak memastikan bahwa yang dibawah sini― Mengeras.

Apa Jimin sedang tidak bermimpi? Milik Yoongi mengeras? Akal sehatnya telah dikalahkan oleh hasrat nafsunya― Ia kemudian melepaskan pagutan secara paksa, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?"

.

.

.

"Jimin, ini salah. Aku tau ini salah. Lepaskan!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu setelah kau membuatku begitu menginginkanmu? Dan juga, bukankah kau juga menginginkanku?" Cibir Jimin kala menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan membawanya menuju kamar, Yoongi tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin setelah ini.

"T-tidak!" Yoongi terus membantah, berusaha melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa mulutmu berkata tidak, sementara tubuhmu berkata iya?" Jimin meraih kejantanan milik Yoongi yang memang sudah mengeras, entah karena apa. "Kau membutuhkanku―" Jimin menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi di ranjang, sementara tubuhnya berada diatasnya, menghimpitnya. "― Biarkan aku memenuhimu. Karena aku juga membutuhkanmu." Jimin menarik salah satu tangan Yoongi dan menempelkannya di kejantanannya sendiri yang juga setengah mengeras.

"Apa yang―"

"Yoongi, milikku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Maukah kau membantunya― Menggunakan mulutmu?"

.

Entah sejak kapan Jimin dan Yoongi tak berbusana. Terlebih Yoongi yang sudah memasukkan setengah milik Jimin kedalam mulutnya. Namun ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Jimin merasa Yoongi tengah menggodanya. Tak sanggup menahan godaan lebih lama, Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi hingga akhirnya miliknya berada didalam mulut Yoongi sepenuhnya. Begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan Yoongi merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas karena kejantanan Jimin menekan tenggorokannya. Jimin benar-benar menuntut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Yoongi mulai meggerakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan maju dan mundur yang semula lambat, namun terus bergerak semaki cepat setelahnya kala Jimin menjambak pelan surai Yoongi dan mengerang menikmati perlakuan Yoongi kepadanya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jimin kembali menekan kepala Yoongi dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yoongi tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi sampai tersedak karenanya. Jimin tak segera menarik kejantanannya keluar, justru ia menuntut Yoongi untuk menelan habis cairannya yang masih ia keluarkan didalam mulutnya.

Setelah Yoongi menelan cairan yang Jimin keluarkan di mulutnya, Jimin mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tersisa cairannya yang tidak sepenuhnya ditelan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak membersihkannya." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam, begitu menuntut.

"Kau gila. Tadi sudah banyak yang kutelan, aku sampai tersedak, bedebah sialan!" Protes Yoongi dengan cairan yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Merasa kesulitan untuk berbicara, karena ia tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengambil oksigen sebanyaknya.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya kau sudah kembali ke dirimu yang biasa?" Raut wajah Jimin yang sebelumnya mengeras, berubah melembut. ".. Kau sudah sembuh kan? Berarti kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita? Bagus."

"Ap― JANGAN MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN SEENAKNYA―"

.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur― Kalau tidak, aku akan melanjutkan kegiatan kita." Tegas Jimin, setelahnya melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen? Tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku?"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya untuk menutupinya, tidak ada salahnya berkata jujur, kan?

"Aku berdamai dengan Namjoon."

"Hah?" Berdamai dengan Namjoon? Lalu? Darimana asalnya luka demi luka itu?

"Aku menolongnya saat ia diserang oleh sekelompok preman― Entahlah. Kurasa mereka komplotannya yang mengkhianatinya. Kurasa aku menjatuhkan ponselku ketika sedang berkelahi." Yoongi berujar serius, namun entah mengapa ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan. "Menggelikan, bukan?"

"L-lalu? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke apartemen dan mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Kupikir kau tak akan peduli― Kupikir kau tidak akan mempercayai perkataan berandalan, menganggapnya sebagai kebohongan belaka, kemudian tetap memberikanku hukuman walaupun aku sudah jujur― Seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan pembimbing konseling selama ini?" Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi begitu menyayat hati. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tak kalah tajam, "Kupikir lelucon macam apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pembimbing konseling yang bahkan meminta izin untuk membawa muridnya tinggal dengannya? Apa ini semacam kurungan?"

Jimin berhasil dibuat diam seribu bahasa karenanya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketakutan, begitulah yang dirasakan Yoongi. Bukan salahnya kalau justru kembali ke kediamannya, ia pasti membutuhkan keluarga― Seokjin, satu-satunya keluarganya. Dan Jimin dengan egoisnya mencampurkan urusan sekolah kedalam kehidupan Yoongi, menariknya menjauhi keluarga satu-satunya.

Yoongi bisa saja berubah. Bahkan tanpa kehadiran pembimbing konseling yang begitu menuntutnya, Yoongi bisa saja berubah kapan saja sesuai dengan keinginannya. Semuanya bergantung dengan keinginan Yoongi sendiri.

Terlihat aneh, kedua lelaki yang tengah memperbincangkan permasalahan serius, namun dalam keadaan menggelikan— Dengan keduanya tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

.

".. nan pribadi."

"Apa?" Yoongi sedikit menghernyitkan dahinya, hampir tak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jimin, lebih terdengar bagai gumaman.

"Kalau aku membawamu kemari karena keinginan pribadiku― Apa aku tetap boleh bersikap egois dengan memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

".. nan pribadi."

"Apa?" Yoongi sedikit menghernyitkan dahinya, hampir tak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jimin, lebih terdengar bagai gumaman.

"Kalau aku membawamu kemari karena keinginan pribadiku― Apa aku tetap boleh bersikap egois dengan memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal disini?"

.

.

.

Keduanya sempat terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi bergumam, ".. K-kurasa tidak ada salahnya, lagipula sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu." Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, namun Jimin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa? Kau menyukaiku?"

"Maksudku― Aku menyukai perlakuan 'baik' mu terhadapku!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal makna tersirat dari kalimatnya. "Setidaknya kau berbeda dengan pembimbing konseling lainnya yang pernah berurusan denganku."

"Begitukah? Kau menyukai perlakuanku― Termasuk perlakuanku semalam?" Jimin menyeringai setelahnya.

"Omong kosong!" Yoongi langsung meleparkan bantal kearah wajah Jimin dengan keras, "Lagipula kalau aku kembali tanpa perubahan apapun, Jin-hyung pasti akan keheranan. Setidaknya aku harus benar-benar berubah, bukan begitu?"

Jimin tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Yoongi, "Ya, Yoongi-ah. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai berubah." Ia beranjak dari posisinya, sedikit merangkak mendekat kearah Yoongi kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Jadi? Apa sebaiknya kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang terhenti?"

"Mati saja kau, guru mesum!"

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah dari Jimin dan Yoongi setelahnya. Namun setidaknya kini Yoongi tidak terlalu mengabaikan Jimin, meskipun seringkali terdengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi, terlebih ketika Jimin mengatakan hal tidak senonoh yang dirasakannya tiap kali melihat sosok mungil Yoongi.

Apa Jimin memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Yoongi? Mungkin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dan seterusnya, Jimin tak membiarkan Yoongi berangkat sekolah sendirian. Untuk mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi beberapa hari sebelumnya, meskipun Yoongi terus membantah karena ia benar-benar sudah berdamai dengan Namjoon. Tapi, tak ada salahnya juga kan menerima tumpangan gratis?

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa sedikitpun masalah, ditambah dengan Yoongi yang tidak pernah tercatat melakukan kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun. Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja Yoongi terkadang merasa terlalu dikekang. Jimin tak membiarkan ia pergi kemanapun tanpa didampingi olehnya, selain disekolah. Bahkan ketika ia ingin pergi keluar bersama Hoseok, butuh penuh upaya untuk meyakinkan Jimin. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jimin mengizinkannya, tetap saja ternyata Jimin diam-diam membuntutinya. Kemanapun ia pergi tanpa Jimin, Jimin selalu mengawasi Yoongi. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Meskipun memang Jimin berkata pada Seokjin untuk memastikan Yoongi tidak akan keluyuran tanpa pengawasannya ataupun menimbulkan masalah lagi, tetap saja yang dilakukannya begitu berlebihan.

Hingga akhirnya pada hari Minggu yang cerah, lagi-lagi Yoongi meminta izin pada Jimin untuk pergi keluar bersama Hoseok― Namun ia meminta agar Jimin tidak membuntutinya kali ini.

"Aku hanya pergi dengan Hoseok, kau juga selalu membuntutiku dan Hoseok kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi ketika aku pergi dengannya kan?"

"Ya, tapi kan bisa saja ada kecelakaan atau―"

"Jimin, ayolah― Kau bahkan tidak mempercayaiku?" Ya, jangan lupakan kedekatan Jimin dan Yoongi, entah dalam arti apa― Yoongi tidak lagi lupa untuk tidak memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan 'Seonsaengnim' diluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Bukan begitu, Yoongi-ah. Aku hanya―"

"Kalau kau membuntutiku, aku menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." Desis Yoongi setelahnya. Kalau Yoongi sudah mengancam seperti ini, Jimin hanya bisa merapatkan bibirnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Katakan saja, kau berpacaran dengan muridku kan?"

Sementara Yoongi meninggalkan apartemennya, Jimin juga meninggalkan apartemennya dan menemui Taehyung di kafe yang sama ketika ia membahas permasalahan Yoongi.

"Kau gila?" Singkat Jimin sembari menyeruput ice coffee pesanannya.

"Aku tahu libido-mu tinggi, tuan sok-tenang. Justru sejak awal aku sudah curiga, jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukan sesuatu dengannya? Hm?" Pertanyaan Taehyung terdengar seperti tuntutan bagi Jimin untuk memperjelas sesuatu.

Baru saja Jimin hendak bersuara untuk menjawab Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja ia malah menarik buku menu dan menutupi wajahnya. "Tae! Jangan terlalu menunjukkan wajahmu!"

"Hah? Apa?" Reflek Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik buku menu yang sama dengan Jimin. "Apa-apaan?"

"Intip sedikit keluar, bukankah yang di meja di ujung sana itu muridmu?"

Taehyung menuruti perkataan Jimin yang terdengar bak perintah baginya, sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas fokusnya, "Oh astaga, Min Yoongi dengan―

― Kim Namjoon?"

Kim Namjoon? Namjoon?

"Yoongi dengan Namjoon, katamu?" Jimin mempertegas kalimatnya.

"Yap." Taehyung sedikit berdeham, "Kupikir mereka bermusuhan? Atau mungkin mereka sudah berdamai? Apa ini semua berkat dirimu, Park Seonsaengnim?"

"Kau yakin dia bersama Namjoon? Bukan Hoseok? Atau mungkin, tidak adakah Hoseok bersama mereka?"

"Tidak ada Hoseok, hanya ada mereka berdua. Kenapa sih memangnya?"

"Kim Taehyung, jangan tampakkan wajahmu sebelum mereka berdua pergi dari kafe ini." Titah Jimin yag kemudian hanya diiyakan oleh Taehyung yang sebelumnya terus melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, namun tak satupun dijawab oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan petang hari. Yoongi berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pergi sebelum malam hari. Sebab, menurut laporan yang diterimanya, Seokjin akan mengunjungi apartemen Jimin pada malam harinya, meskipun mungkin akan sedikit larut.

Sementara Jimin yang sedari tadi menunggu didalam apartemen, menahan segala emosi yang tertahankan sejak siang― Setelah menemukan Yoongi bersama seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan Hoseok. Tak peduli Yoongi pergi bersama Namjoon sekalipun.

Hanya saja― Yoongi telah berbohong kepadanya.

.

Tak lama setelahnya, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Bagaimana hari Minggumu, sayang?" Tanya Jimin dari dalam kamarnya yang pintunya terbuka, membuat suaranya menggema hingga keluar.

"Tch. Panggilan apa-apaan itu. Menjijikkan."

"Aku punya hukuman untuk pembohong sepertimu." Yoongi menggidik ngeri mendengar kalimat Jimin. "Pembohong kecilku, bisakah temui aku dikamar?" Suara Jimin terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, terlebih dengan suara beratnya yang begitu menuntut.

"K-kau bicara apa? Apa maksudmu dengan 'pembohong'? Apa kau merendahkanku?" Yoongi berusaha sebisanya untuk menyangkal kalimat Jimin, namun langkahnya tetap membawanya menuruti Jimin.

"Bukankah kau memang rendah? Padahal aku sudah memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepadamu―Hoseok ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau temanmu yang bernama Hoseok ada dua. Oh, atau haruskah aku menyebutnya Namjoon?"

Baru saja Yoongi tiba tepat di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat untuk melangkah masuk. "Bedebah. Kau juga berbohong― Kau membuntutiku lagi?!" Timpal Yoongi, dengan suaranya yang ditinggikan.

"Apa aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kafe yang kau kunjungi itu terletak diseberang rumah Taehyung dan kami sering mengunjunginya? Oh, aku tak perlu memberi tahumu serinci itu ya. Ah sudahlah―" Antara penyesalan dan ketakutan yang dirasakan Yoongi saat ini. Biasanya Jimin akan meluapkan segalanya ketika ia sedang emosi. Namun kali ini, Jimin seperti menahan amarahnya― Dan entah mengapa Yoongi sedikit takut karenanya. "Yoongi, bisakah masuk kedalam kamar?"

Dengan langkah ragu, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan kamar dimana Jimin berada―Tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam sebuah tali.

Tali? Untuk apa tali itu? Apa Jimin akan mengikatnya?

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mendengar perkataanku dan jangan memberontak, oke? Anggap saja ini hukumanmu." Jelas Jimin dengan seringainya yang sudah lama tak Yoongi lihat. "Yoongi-ah, duduklah di kursi itu." Jimin menunjuk sebuah kursi diseberang ranjang.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, Yoongi langsung saja menuruti perintah Jimin. Tepat sesuai dugaannya, setelahnya Jimin mengikatkan kedua tangannya dengan ikatan yang tidak terlalu ketat, namun begitu kencang sehingga Yoongi bahkan takut memberontak dapat melukai pergelangan tangannya. Entah apa yang tengah Jimin pikirkan saat ini hingga ia tega melakukannya pada murid didiknya sendiri.

"S-seonsaengnim, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi mengerang kala ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu kencang, dan mungkin saat ini pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah.

"Hm. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Apa kau akan terus membangkang?" Jimin menarik rambut Yoongi dengan kuat dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan nyalang.

"M-mianhae Jimhh.." Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata indah Yoongi, ia begitu ketakutan― Namun justru Jimin merasa senang, beranggapan bahwa Yoonginya yang ketakutan pasti akan menurutinya kali ini.

"Bagus. Kau seharusnya memanggil namaku dengan desahan tersiksamu seperti itu, Yoongi.. Kau begitu―" Jimin memutuskan untuk menahan lanjutan kalimatnya,

― Menggairahkan. Begitulah, ungkapan yang sesuai menurut Jimin.

Ketakutan Yoongi semakin menjadi, terlebih ketika ia mendapatkan sosok mengerikan Jimin dengan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringainya yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menelan kasar ludahnya kala Jimin mengambil sebuah gunting dan menyodorkannya kearah dirinya sekilas, kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah Yoongi.

"Yak! A-apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" Yoongi kembali dibuat tegang saat Jimin berjongkok dihadapannya tanpa menghilangkan seringai diwajahnya.

"Ini hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu, Yoongi. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Jimin menarik baju yang Yoongi kenakan dan melesatkan guntingnya, memotong helai kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Yoongi dari bawah, hingga atas― Membuat ujung gunting tersebut menyentuh dagu Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menendang kuat Jimin sebisa mungkin, bahkan hingga Jimin hampir terjungkal karenanya. Beruntung sisi gunting tadi tidak melukai tubuh Yoongi karena Jimin kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh sebelumnya.

"Oh, si manis ini ingin bermain denganku rupanya? Baiklah, jika kau memang menginginkannya, mari kita lakukan." Jimin bangkit dan mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi kemudian mengakhirinya dengan sebuah jilatan yang basah dan bergairah pada bibirnya.

"J-jangan lakukan ini padaku, kumohon. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu lagi." Ujar Yoongi sesunggukan, menahan air mata yang terus memaksa untuk mengalir. Ia sangat takut dengan Jimin yang seperti ini, Jimin yang kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah kakaknya dan tak kembali lagi bertemu dengan Jimin. Namun jujur saja, ada beberapa hal dalam Jimin yang membuatnya begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya, alasan ia masih tinggal di apartemennya tanpa penolakan.

"Haruskah aku mempercayaimu? Kau selalu berbohong kepadaku." Tidak selalu, tentunya. Namun kalimat penuh tuntutan Jimin terasa begitu menyayat hati Yoongi, ia merasa harga dirinya begitu diremukkan.

Setelahnya Jimin berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Yoongi dibuat terkejut kala Jimin membawa benda yang membuatnya merasa tegang seketika. Sementara Jimin kembali memaparkan seringainya dan melangkah perlahan kearah Yoongi dengan membawa dua benda keramat miliknya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu, brengsek?!" Yoongi berteriak sarkastik ketika Jimin berdiri dihadapannya dan mulai menurunkan celana yang ia pakai. Setelahnya Jimin mencampakkan potongan baju Yoongi dan celananya ke sembarang arah, menanggalkan segala jenis kain yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi, hingga akhirnya kini Jimin menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan― Seorang Min Yoongi tanpa busana yang kini tengah duduk manis dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat, dan jangan lupakan bagian tubuh paling Selatan Yoongi yang sudah menegang karena ulah Jimin.

.

"Jimin.. Jangan bilang kalau.." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran kotornya yang selalu bermunculan entah darimana.

"Ya, kalau aku mau melakukannya padamu, lantas mengapa? Toh kau sudah masuk kedalam perangkap tikus dengan sukarela."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jimin.. Jangan bilang kalau.." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran kotornya yang selalu bermunculan entah darimana.

"Ya, kalau aku mau melakukannya padamu, lantas mengapa? Toh kau sudah masuk kedalam perangkap tikus dengan sukarela."

.

.

.

 **I'll stand you up to keep you here**

 **I'll make you hate me**

 **Just enough to make you want me**

.

.

.

"J-jimin. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku.." Yoongi merapatkan pahanya seraya menangis tersedu. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang menurutnya begitu naif.

"Sudah kubilang, ini adalah hukuman untukmu, sayang." Jimin mengelus bibir Yoongi yang memerah karena terlalu sering menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Jimin lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut menghadap kearah kejantanan Yoongi dan meremasnya keras hingga membuat Yoongi meringis kesakitan.

"Aaaagghh Jimmhh apa yang―" Yoongi bergerak gelisah di kursi, di saat bersamaan merasakan tangannya semakin sakit akibat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya begitu kencang. Begitu menyiksa.

Jimin menaikkan kedua kaki Yoongi keatas kursi dan menekuknya, terpampang dengan jelas manhole Yoongi yang begitu Jimin dambakan, merah dan berkedut. Sungguh Jimin saat ini sangat ingin untuk segera membenamkan kejantanannya pada manhole Yoongi.

"J-jim.. Kumohon.." Yoongi merasa malu bukan main, terlebih lagi Jimin yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan lidahnya yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau memohon untuk apa?" Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah manhole Yoongi. Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati manhole Yoongi dan berhasil membuat pemilik hole mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaaagghh kumohonhhh berhentii―" Jimin berdecih ketika mendengar Yoongi memintanya untuk berhenti, sungguh sebuah kebohongan bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Karena Jiminpun mengetahui, bahwa Yoongi menikmati segala perbuatannya.

"Tidak, sebelum penisku menumbuk lubangmu." Jimin dengan tak berperikemanusiaan memasukkan sebuah vibrator yang berukuran cukup besar kedalam manhole Yoongi dalam sekali hentak.

"Aaaaghhh brengsekkkhhh.." Yoongi mengerang sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan, merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua. Rasanya ingin mencekik leher Jimin saat itu juga, namun tentu saja ia tak bisa. Pergerakannya yang begitu terbatas, dikarenakan pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

"Kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini, sayang.." Jimin menyapa kejantanan Yoongi dengan menggunakan lidahnya, ia memasukkan kejantanan Yoongi kedalam mulutnya sepenuhnya, kemudian mengulumnya seperti permen.

"Nhh.. Aaakkhhh, Jimhh.." Yoongi mencengkram kuat tangannya sendiri, karena memang tak ada yang bisa ia cengkram lagi untuk mengalihkan kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan dalam waktu bersamaan yang kini begitu menyiksanya.

Jimin menyudahi acara blowjobnya setelah ia berhasil membuat Yoongi mulai ereksi. Kemudian maniknya menatap wajah memerah Yoongi dengan lamat-lamat, begitu menggairahkan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukainya, dan aku tidak bertujuan untuk membuatmu hanya mendesah kenikmatan." Jimin kemudian beranjak untuk memasangkan cockring pada kejantanan Yoongi yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dalam lemari, bersamaan dengan vibrator yang kini memenuhi manhole Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi yang melihatnya begitu terkejut dan sungguh benar dugaannya bahwa Jimin tak akan membiarkannya hanya mendesah kenikmatan, namun juga mendesah karena tersiksa.

"Jimhh jangan memasangnya, brengsekhhh.." Yoongi tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Jimin, namun Jimin seakan tuli dengan semua umpatan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Karena menurutnya, umpatan umpatan tersebut merupakan perwujudan dari rasa nikmat yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini.

Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, begitu tersiksa― Namun sungguh menarik bagi Jimin, dan ia sangat menyukainya. Jimin lalu meraih remot vibrator yang saat itu tergeletak di lantai dan memainkannya, namun ia belum menekan tombol getar pada vibrator tersebut.

"Jimm kumohon lepaskan.." Yoongi menggeleng kuat seraya meluruhkan air mata yang terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ingin mencoba getaran yang mana? Yang rendah, sedang, atau mungkin yang maksimal?" Seakan tuli, Jimin hanya memperlihatkan senyuman tak berdosanya kepada Yoongi sembari membelai pipi Yoongi yang dibasahi air mata.

"Tidak Jim, lepaskan.." Yoongi terus menggeleng dan menangis, namun Jimin hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat segala kesengsaraan yang dirasakan Yoongi.

"Oh, kau ingin getaran maksimal? Baiklah." Jimin lalu menekan tombol volume maksimum untuk getaran vibrator yang berada di manhole Yoongi, dan berhasil menimbulkan erangan yang sangat kuat dari Yoongi.

"Aaaargghh Jiminnhh―!" Yoongi mengerang penuh kenikmatan sementara kejantanannya yang semakin menegang membuatnya terasa sakit karena cockring sialan itu semakin menjepit kejantanannya. Jimin hanya tersenyum penuh kepuasan mendengar desahan tak tertahankan yang Yoongi loloskan, rasanya ingin sekali ia menumbuk manhole Yoongi dan memenuhi dirinya.

"Ahhh Jimhh.. Bajingannhh.." Yoongi terus meloloskan desahan demi desahan tanpa menghilangkan umpatan dari mulut manisnya, membuat Jimin semakin geram. Jimin kemudian langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mencampakkannya kesembarang arah―

Yoongi sendiri benci untuk mengakui bahwa, sebenarnya ia menikmati penampilan Jimin yang begitu mendominasi― Raut wajahnya yang keras, sorot mata tajam ketika menatap dirinya, dan jangan lupakan otot keras yang menghiasi tubuhnya kala tubuh bagian atasnya tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun― Pemandangan yang sering Yoongi saksikan selama tinggal satu apartemen dengan Jimin.

― Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi secara paksa untuk menunduk dan memasukkan kejantanannya sendiri kedalam mulut hangat Yoongi.

"Hmmmfff―" Yoongi hampir tersedak karena Jimin dengan kasar memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Yoongi yang belum siap, bahkan sampai menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aah, Yoongi-ah.. Bahkan mulutmu terasa begitu nikmat.." Jimin meracau menikmati kehangatan mulut Yoongi yang menyelimuti kejantanannya, kemudian ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya seraya mencari sensasi yang lebih nikmat dari permainan mulut Yoongi tanpa memikirkan betapa tersiksanya Yoongi yang menerima tiga siksaan penuh kenikmatan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Eunghh Jimmhh.." Desahan Yoongi tertahankan karena kejantanan Jimin sudah sangat masuk kedalam mulutnya, membuatnya merasa mual dan pusing terlebih karena getaran vibrator yang sudah menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Aahh Yoongi-ahh.. Aku akan keluar― Hisap terus, sayanghh.." Mau tak mau, Yoongi menghisap junior Jimin agar ia cepat keluar dan sialnya Yoongi juga ingin keluar, namun cockring sialan ini menghalangi jalan keluar cairan kenikmatannya, dan ia sungguh merasa tersiksa karenanya.

"Ahhh Yoongihhh.." Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi kemudian menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya didalam mulut hangat Yoongi, sementara Yoongi menelan habis seluruh cairan tersebut. Setelah seluruh cairannya ditelan habis Yoongi, Jiminpun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Yoongi karena―

"Aaaghh aahhh Jimhh kumohon, lepaskan benda ini, brengsekhh.."

― Yoongi terus mendesah dan hal tersebut membuat Jimin semakin gencar untuk membuat Yoongi terus bernyanyi untuknya. Jimin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi, kemudian melahap bibirnya dengan rakus.

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi kembali dibuat tersedak karena lidah Jimin yang dengan lihainya memanjakan mulutnya hingga Yoongi merasa begitu kesulitan untuk mengimbangi ciuman panas mereka.

"Eunghh aahhhmm Jimhh.." Tak tahan dengan gejolak yang sedari tadi ia tahan, Yoongipun menggigit bibir Jimin dengan keras agar ia mau melepaskan pagutannya. Hal yang sama pernah Yoongi lakukan padanya, membuat Jimin secara terpaksa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Euunghh ahh Jimhh, kumohon lepaskanhh.. Aku ingin keluarhh.." Jimin terkekeh setelahnya karena Yoongi yang tadinya menolak habis-habisan, justru kini menikmati permainan dan ingin mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau menari dihadapanku dan menggodaku layaknya jalang." Yoongi membulatkan mata sayunya dan membuka mulutnya lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jimin katakan padanya. Apakah Park Seonsaengnim ini gila? Begitulah, argumen dalam pikiran Yoongi.

Tapi apapun itu, terserah saja― Asalkan Jimin mau melepaskan semua benda konyol ini. Setidaknya ia akan merasa lebih baik jika kejantanan Jiminlah yang memenuhi dirinya, bukannya malah benda seks mengerikan yang dingin ini.

Baru saja Yoongi akan mengiyakan kemauan Jimin yang sebelumnya lebih terdengar seperti perintah, tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen berbunyi dan membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan kearah pintu depan apartemen.

"Jin-hyung?!"

Oh tidak, mereka berdua hampir saja melupakan kunjungan Seokjin malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Baru saja Yoongi akan mengiyakan kemauan Jimin yang sebelumnya lebih terdengar seperti perintah, tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen berbunyi dan membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan kearah pintu depan apartemen.

"Jin-hyung?!"

Oh tidak, mereka berdua hampir saja melupakan kunjungan Seokjin malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana bisa Jimin melupakan kunjungan Seokjin hari ini, ia tengah hanyut dalam emosi dan nafsunya.

Jimin menyadari bahwa ia sungguh telah hilang akal. Akal sehatnya berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada murid didiknya sendiri.

Bulir keringat membasari pelipis Jimin, dengan sigap ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Yoongi, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil tersebut diatas ranjang.

"A-apa yang?" Yoongi tak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin setelah ini. Kemungkinan terburuk selalu menghantam pikirannya. Bukannya menutupinya dengan pakaian, seonsaengnimnya justru membaringkannya diatas ranjang. Apa seonsaengnimnya tetap akan memperkosanya meski kakaknya mengunjunginya? Apa seonsaengnimnya benar benar gila?

"Kali ini jangan berontak. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya berbaring." Setelahnya Jimin menutupi tubuh telanjang Yoongi dengan balutan selimut, detik berikutnya sama sekali tak Yoongi perkirakan sebelumnya; Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi singkat kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruang kamar.

.

"Yoongi sakit?" Seokjin meghernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya." Ia kemudian menyeruput secangkir kopi yang disuguhkan oleh Jimin.

"Y-Ya, begitulah." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sama sekali, "Seharian ini ia pergi keluar bersama temannya, mungkin ia kelelahan."

Kaimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Seokjin membuat Jimin merinding.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus melihat keadaannya."

Betapa tersiksanya Yoongi kini berada dibawah balutan selimut, tanpa busana. Jangan lupakan cockring yang masih terpasang kuat di penisnya dan juga vibrator yang masih menyala dengan getaran maksimal, benar-benar mengganggu. Ia membutuhkan pelepasan karena getaran benda dingin dalam holenya, namun cockring sialan itu masih terpsang dengan manis, menutup jalan keluar dan ia merasa begitu tersiksa. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin meledak saja, tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan dan kesakitan dalam saat bersaman.

Segera setelah Jimin keluar dari ruang kamar, Yoongi mengeluarkan vibrator dari holenya dan melepas cockring yang terpasang di penisnya. Detik berikutnya ia segera melakukan pelepasan dan membuat selimut Jimin basah karema cairannya. "Benda sialan." Desis Yoongi kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tenggelam dalam balutan selimut.

Yoongi terus membayangkan bahwa Jimin dan kakaknya mungkin tengah berbincang, dan mungkin kakaknya menanyakan dirinya- Bagaimana jika kakaknya mengetahui bahwa tubuh adiknya dipermainkan oleh guru bimbingan konseling yang diberi kepercayaan penuh itu?

Pertanya demi pertanyaan seputar Jimin dan dirinya terus mendesaknya, tanpa mendapatakan satupun jawaban. Ketika akhirnya Yoongi berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan melupakan segalanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka.

Samar, namun Yoongi dapat mengetahui bawa sosok dibalik pintu tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jimin, bersama dengan Seokjin.

"Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi dapat merasakn kekhawatiran kakaknya. Terlebih ketika kakaknya berjalan mendekat dan mengelus surai Yoongi lembut. "Maaf aku baru datang selarut ini."

Yoongi berharap Seokjin segera pulang. Bukannya tidak merindukan Seokjin, justri ia ingin Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, namun ia takut jika Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, mungkin Seokjin akan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari adiknya- Dan kemungkinan lainnya seperti Seokjin menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh Yoongi, kemudian mendapatkan sosok Yoongi yang telanjang bulat dengan cockring dan vibrator pada tubuhnya. Tidak, Yoongi tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

"Umhh." Yoongi hanya bergumam tak jelas, takut jika ia mengucapkan sepatah kata- Justru malah berujung desahan.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak menyentuh dahi Yoongi, "Kau panas."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Karena siapa ia menjadi begini?

"Selertinya kau kelelahan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku akan segera pulang, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Setelah ini segeralah pulang." Jelas Seokjin kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi, tepat seperti yang Jimin lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Sosok tinggi tersebut kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, melangkah menjauh.

Tidak, Yoongi sebenarnya tak ingin Seokjin pergi. Yoongi ingin Seokjin berada disini lebih lama, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Seokjin, ia ingin kembali kepada Seokjin. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa.

Seakan Seokjin membaca pikiran Yoongi, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan datang lagi. Kau masih punya waktu bersamaku Yoongi-ah, setelah kau sembuh nanti."

.

Setelah kunjungan larut malam Seokjin, Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan melihat yoongi yang sedang bergelung di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi dan bedehem pelan untuk memberitahu Yoongi agar dia mau melepas selimutnya.

"Yoongi-ah." Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi dan menarik pelan selimut yang masih menempel di tubuh Yoongi.

"K-kenapa?" Yoongi membuka selimut bagian atasnya dan menolehkan secara perlahan kepalanya ke arah Jimin dengan ketakutan.

Karena Jimin yang sebenarnya masih tersulut emosi karena Yoongi telah membohonginya, ditambah nafsu karena ia mengingat bahwa Yoongi sekarang masih tak mengenakan bajunya, dapat dilihat pundak mulus Yoongi yang terekpos sempurna karena bagian atas selimut yang ia kenakan sudah tak menutupinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Jimin menaiki kasurnya dan menindih Yoongi, terasa sangat jelas suhu ruangan yang mulai memanas karena Jimin yang masih terbakar hawa nafsu karena Yoongi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?" Yoongi menatap takut ke arah Jimin yang sekarang tangannya mulai menurunkan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Yoongi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna ia tau bahwa Jimin tak menerima penolakan sekecil apapun itu, Yoongi ingin sekali berontak namun ia takut Jimin akan melakukan perbuatan yang lebih kasar kepadanya.

Jimin mengelus surai halus yoongi dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan bibir yoongi.

"Diam dan nikmatilah ini semua Yoongi, akan ku pastikan kau akan menyukainya." Jimin berbisik di depan bibir yoongi sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin bergerak mulai melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak aktif menguasai bibir manis Yoongi hingga membuat Yoongi melenguh karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan melalui bibirnya.

"Angh.." Yoongi meringis saat Jimin menggigit bibirnya kelaparan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai melingkari leher Jimin, menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Merasa di beri lampu hijau, Jimin memasukan lidahnya ke mulut hangat nan manis Yoongi, mengabsen setiap isi yang ada pada mulut hangat murid kesayangannya itu. Tangannya bergerak membelai dada putih Yoongi, mencubit tonjolan berwarna pink yang sangat sensitif jika di sentuh membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang karena terangasang.

"Eummh.." Yoongi melenguh saat bibir Jimin terus mengulum dan menghisapnya bahkan sesekali ia menggigitnya, sungguh membuat Yoongi kewalahan karena tak bisa menyaimbangkan ciuman dari Jimin.

Setelah puas dengan bibir, Jimin mulai menurunkan ciuman ke dagu dan berakhir di leher Yoongi, ia melumatnya dengan gemas namun tanpa kekerasan sedikitpun seperti yang sebelumnya ia laukan, hingga akhirnya Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses untuk Jimin menyesap lehernya.

"Aahhh Jimhh.." Yoongi mendesah sambil tangannya mengacak rambut Jimin yang berkeringat. Dadanya naik turun karena gugup ditambah dengan sentuhan yang memabukan yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin membuat banyak kissmark di setiap inci leher halus Yoongi hingga leher yang asalnya putih mulus sekarang berubah menjadi merah keunguan.

Jimin memposisikan kepalanya di depan dada Yoongi atau lebih tepatnya nipple sebelah kanan, Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh permukaan nipple Yoongi hingga Yoongi di buat seakan melayang karenanya. Jimin mulai mengecupnya dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam lidahnya memainkan nipple Yoongi yang semakin menegang itu sedangkan tangannya memanjakan nipple Yoongi yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Akhhh jim pelan-pelanhh.." Yoongi sedikit berteriak karena Jimin yang dengan gemasnya menggigit nipple Yoongi hingga memerah.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat Jimin mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan menjilati area bawahnya mulai dari perut hingga juniornya yang semakin mengeras.

Jimin tersenyum puas karena melihat Yoongi yang sudah sangat megang, ia mengelus ujung junior Yoongi dengan jarinya membuat Yoongi menggelinjang di buatnya. Jimin memegang junior Yoongi dan mengarahkan mulutnya kedepan milik Yoongi, ia mulai memasukan junior Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap secara pelan dan mengulumnya.

"Aahh Jimmhh sshh.." Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin yang sudah berantakan itu, Yoongi di buat gila karena mulut Jimin yang memanjakan miliknya dengan sangat halus dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Jimin melebarkan paha Yoongi dengan mulutnya yang masih bergerak naik turun mengulum junior Yoongi. Ia meraba-raba manhole Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan gerakan yang lambat.

"Anghh Jiminhh..." Dua jari Jimin sudah berhasil masuk dalam manhole yoongi, tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang semakin gencar menghisap milik Yoongi.

"Aaahh ahhh Jimmhh wanna cum..." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya saat cairan kenikmatanya akan segera keluar.

Jimin terus menghisap dan terus menggerakan jarinya maju mundur hingga Yoongi benar-benar melepaskan cairan yang sedari tadi ia tahan, Jimin dengan senang hati menelannya namun sebagian ia tahan di mulut. Jimin melepaskan jarinya dari manhole Yoongi dan  
Jimin menaikan tubuhnya kembali, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi dan menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Yoongi, memberikan cairan kenikmatan Yoongi untuk mereka telan berdua. Ciuman panas kembali mereka nikmati hingga jimin sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memasuki Yoongi.

Jimin mengelus paha dalam Yoongi dengan gerakan lambat, ia menaikan kaki Yoongi dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang jimin. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri dengan sangat menuntut, tangan Yoongi mulai melingkari leher Jimin ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan setelahnya.

"Akhh Jimhhh..." Dengan perlahan dan penuh ke hati-hatian, Jimin memasukan juniornya ke dalam manhole Yoongi. Mendorong juniornya agar masuk sempurna hingga ia menyentuh prostat Yoongi.

Lumatan dan hisapan bibir yang saling beradu membuat suara yang khas terdengar hingga sudut ruangan, menyaksikan seberapa panas ciuman yang mereka lakukan dan sangat mereka nikmati itu.

Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, ia menggeram kenikmatan karena manhole Yoongi yang masih ketat dan nikmat walaupun sebelumnya jimin sudah memasukan sebuah vibrator pada manhole Yoongi.

"Ahh Jimmh..." Desahan tertahan mengalun dari mulut yoongi dan langsung di telan oleh Jimin karena bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai terfokus pada gerakan pinggulnya. Jimin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dengan erangan kenikmatan yang terus keluar dari bibir sexy Jimin.

"Ahh fashhterhhh Jimhh..." merasa rasa sakitnya sudah hilang dan telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan, Yoongi mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gerakan Jimin.

"Ahh ahhh yeahh jimhh disanah..." Junior Jimin berhasil menyentuh titik manis Yoongi hingga Yoongi menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Aahh Yoon lubanghh muh berkeduthh sshh..." Jimin mempercepat gerakannya sembari tangannya meremas bongkahan butt sexy milik yoongi.

"Ahh Jiminhhh lebih dalamhh.." gerakan mereka semakin liar hingga kasur yang mereka tempati berdecit mengikuti gerakan maju mundur pinggul Jimin.

"Yeahh babyhhh kau nikmathh uhhh-..." Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan yang ia dapatkan dari manhole Yoongi yang membuatnta serasa melayang ke udara.

"Anghhh ahh ahhh jimhhh wanna cumhhh-..." Mendengar itu jimin dengan segera meraih junior Yoongi dan mengurutnya dengan perlahan membuat Yoongi semakin menegang dibuatnya.

"Bersama babyhh.." Jimin terus mengeluar masukan juniornya yang sudah sangat licin karena precum yang beberapa kali keluar.

"Ahhh/Ougghh.." mereka keluar bersama namun di tempat yang berbeda, Jimin menekan juniornya dan terus menembakan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi lemas dan melepaskan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Jimin, Jimin pun juga sama lemasnya ia ambruk di samping Yoongi dan mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengannya, mengecup kening Yoongi dengan pelan hingga Yoongi mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya dan menjemput mimpinya.

"Saranghae Min Yoongi, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. A-Aku menyayangimu." Jimin berbisik pelan, kalimat yang bahkan Jimin sendiri tak menyangka ia ucapkan. Sementara Yoongi yang sudah terlelap, sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
